


Pretty

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Entisen poikaystävänsä häihin saapunut Baekhyun tapaa reissullaan miehen, joka jättää häneen lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Ulsanista asti hääpaikalle Jeonjuun saapunut Chanyeol vaikuttaa juuri sellaiselta mieheltä, jonka kanssa Baekhyun haluaisi seurustella. Chanyeol vaikuttanee olevan yhtä kiinnostunut Baekhyunista, jonka surkea olemus saa hänet tarjoamaan huolenpitoa ja seuraa. Mies, joka haluaa sitoutua, vaikuttaa potentiaaliselta kumppanilta. Mutta asiassa on ongelma; Chanyeol ei halua kaukosuhdetta. Soulissa asuva Baekhyun ei saa miestä mielestään.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

”Voitte suudella morsianta.”

Nuo sanat olivat kuin suoraan sydämeen uppoava veitsi. Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja hengitti pitkään ulos, yritti pitää kasvonsa tyynenä. Samaan aikaan hän oli valmis rynnistämään ulos kirkosta. Se oli ensimmäinen ja taatusti viimeinen kerta, kun hän osallistuisi kristittyjen hääseremoniaan. Kukaan hänen ystävistään ei ollut osa sitä uskontoa.

Baekhyun ei ollut enää varma, mitä hän oikein teki siellä. Tuli seuraamaan, miten hänen entinen poikaystävänsä menisi naimisiin jonkun toisen kanssa. Morsian oli kaunis häikäisevässä, valkoisessa puvussaan, mutta kuka edes tiesi, että Do Kyungsoo piti naisista?

Oli liian myöhäistä lähteä ensimmäisenä. Juuri toisensa nainut pariskunta kääntyi kirkonpenkeissä istuvia vieraita kohti, Baekhyun tiputti katseensa alas. Hänellä ei ollut tarpeeksi munaa tavata heidän katsettaan.

Baekhyun oli kutsuttu häihin, Kyungsoo ei vihannut häntä. Mutta Baekhyun itse oli erittäin katkera. Mies, joka oli jatkuvasti sanonut, miten hän liu’uttaisi upean sormuksen Baekhyunin sormeen, nai jonkun toisen hänen silmiensä edessä. Ja se sattui. Kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeen se sattui ihan helvetisti.

Heillä oli ollut kivaa, paljon naurua, yhdessäoloa, itkemistä. Heidän rakkautensa kukki melkein kaksi vuotta, mutta sitten jotain tapahtui. Kuukausia tyhjiä lupauksia kuunneltuaan, Baekhyun oli saanut tarpeekseen. Hän petti, ainoastaan muistuttaakseen, että hän tarvitsi rakkautta. Se oli humalassa tehty päätös, joka kuulosti paljon järkevämmältä ennen kuin niin oli tapahtunut. Kyungsoo oli vihainen, vihaisempi kuin ikinä, ja heitti hänet pihalle asunnostaan ja elämästään. Ja nyt, vuosien jälkeen, siinä hän oli, yksin, edelleenkään olematta valmis elämään kuin heidän välillään ei olisi tapahtunut yhtään mitään. Hän yritti olla onnellinen entisen rakkaansa puolesta, mutta hän ei pystynyt. Hän oli liian katkera. Hänen persoonallisuutensa oli perseestä. Hyvin perseestä.

Oli aika nousta seisomaan. Kaikki vieraat tervehtivät pariskuntaa iloisin hymyin, onnitellen heitä kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun piti katseensa lattiassa, likaisissa juhlakengissään. Hän ei ollut puhdistanut niitä, hänellä ei ollut ollut aikaa sellaiseen. Hänen ei ollut ollut edes tarkoitus osallistua koko juhlaan, mutta hän muutti mielensä sinä samaisena aamuna. Hän oli laittautunut kovalla vauhdilla ja ajanut pitkän matkan Ilsaniin, missä Kyungsoo ja hänen tuleva vaimonsa oli määrä vihiä.

Baekhyun nosti kasvonsa ylös heti, kun hääpari oli ohittanuthänen rivinsä. Hänen vatsaansa sattui, kun hän seurasi Kyungsoon selkämyksen lottonemista häneltä jälleen kerran. Hän tunsi olonsa pahoinvoivaksi. Muut tunteet, joita hän tunsi, eivät olleet yhtään sen iloisempia. Hän oli katkera, lähes mustasukkainen, miten hän ei ollut koskaan kykeneväinen kulkemaan sitä polkua Kyungsoon kanssa.

Baekhyun ei ollut vihainen Kyungsoolle. Hän oli vaihinen itselleen. Hän oli ollut typerä ja pilannut kaiken. Hän oli syy, miksi Kyungsoo oli jättänyt hänet. Hän ja hänen uskomattomuutensa.

Baekhyun istui jälleen alas, muut kävelivät ulos. Kirkko tyhjentyi, ainoastaan hän jäi jäljelle. Ihana hiljaisuus ympäröi hänet, vaikka tavaroitaan siivoava pappi liikuskeli alttarin ympäristössä.

Baekhyun jäi katsomaan kämmeniään. Vasenta kättä, pitkiä sormia. Neljäs, nimetön, ilman sormusta.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti, pyyhkäisi kostuneet silmänsä kuiviksi nopealla liikkeellä. Pappi kuuli hänen niiskutuksensa, katsahti hänen, kyseenalaisti hänen tilanteensa, mutta ei koskaan tullut lähemmäs. Hän antoi hänen olla. Kaikki antoivat hänen aina vain ollla. Eikä Baekhyun halunnut olla yksin. Ei enää.

Oli totta, että vuosia oli kulunut siitä kipeästä erosta, mutta Baekhyun piti silti kiinni tunteistaan. Hän tiesi, että hän oli typerä tehdessään niin, ollessaan päästämättä ketään uutta elämäänsä. Ehkä hän ei voinut luottaa, ehkä hän pelkäsi, että joku tekisi saman hänelle. Hän uskoi karmaan eikä hän ollut saanut vielä takaisin samalla mitalla.

Hiljaisuus syveni papin siirtyessä toiseen huoneeseen. Baekhyun huokaisi jälleen, kuunteli, miten ääni kaikui tyhjässä kirkossa. Hän yritti kuunnella entistä tarkemmin; voisiko hän kuulla Jumalan, jos hän yritti tarpeeksi kovasti?

Oli aika lähteä, kaikki vieraat olivat siirtymässä juhlapaikalle. Baekhyun ei aikonut osallistua niihin kekkereihin. Hän oli kärsinyt tarpeeksi nähdessään Kyungsoon sanovan kyllä elämänsä rakkaudelle.

Raskain askelin Baekhyun käveli ulos. Oli vaikeaa pysyä pystyssä, jalat tahtoivat pettää alta heti, kun hän oli selvinnyt ulkoilmaan. Hän istahti kiviportaille tärisevin jaloin.

Ilma oli kaunis, kesä ei ollut nähnyt vielä parhaimpia päiviään. Kyungsoon tuntien, hän oli varmasti tilannut hyvän sään elämänsä parhaimmalle päivälle. Niin katkera kuin Baekhyun olikin, hän toivoi ja melkein rukoili, että yhtäkkinen kaatosade yllättäisi heidät kaikki. Hän halusi pestä vanhat muistonsa pois, jättää ne ja olla muistamatta sitä miestä enää koskaan ikinä. Toivoen, että Soo tulisi olemaan onnellinen ja uskollinen, että hänellä olisi niin hyvä elämä kuin mahdollista, pitkä avioliitto ja kourallinen lapsia. Viisaita lapsia, jotka kasvaisivat vanhoiksi ja jatkaisivat sukua.

Baekhyun pyyhki kyyneleensä jälleen. Kun he olivat tavanneet Kyungsoon kanssa, he olivat puhuneet lapsista ja siitä, miten he eivät pystyisi koksaan tekemään niitä. He molemmat pitivät miehistä eivätkä miehet pystyneet lisääntymään keskenään. Maailma oli kääntynyt ylösalaisin, mutta Baekhyun pysyi paikoillaan.

Keltainen, amerikkalainen avoauto pysähtyi kirkon edustalle. Vaaleatukkainen mies ratin takana katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen ja kirosi mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä. Baekhyun tuijotti häntä, vaikka hän ei ollut edes kiinnostunut hänestä. Hän vain mietti, miten oli mahdollista puhua niin pehmällä äänellä, vaikka sanat olivat kovia.

”Joko hääseremonia on ohitse?” mies kysyi, huutaen autostaan. Hän oli pukeutunut parhaimpiinsa, kuten Baekhyun, ehkä hän oli myös yksi kutsuvieraista.

”On”, Baekhyun vastasi karhealla äänellään. Pelkästään ajatus itkemisestä sai hänen äänensä muuttumaan sillä tavalla. Hän tiesi kuulostavansa typerältä ja yritti olla reippaampi. Ei onnistunut.

Pitkä mies astui ulos autostaan ja käveli lähemmäs. Baekhyun halusi pysyä näkymättömänä, mutta miehen olemus oli liian voimakas ignoorattavaksi. Hänen katseensa kulkivat hänen kehollaan, mittaili näkemäänsä ja teki johtopäätöksen. Hän ei tuntenut miestä.

”Eikö sun pitäisi olla juhlissa?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”En aio mennä sinne.”

”Mihin aiot sitten mennä?” mies kysyi ja istui Baekhyunin viereen. Hento, kalliin kölninveden tuoksu levisi ympärille ja sekoittui raikkaaseen, kesäiseen ilmaan.

”En minnekään”, Baekhyun vastasi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei ollut keskustelutuulella, varsinkaan tuntemattoman miehen kanssa. Varsinkaan, jos hän oli joku Soon ystävistä. Tai hänen morsiamensa.

”Joten… mistä tunnet Kyungsoon?”

Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä. Hänen oli tarkoitus näyttää ärtyneeltä, mutta miehen leveä, lähes leikkisä hymy sai hänet typertyneeksi sekunneissa.

”Seurustelimme aikoinaan”, hän vastasi lyhyesti.

”Serustelin hänen morsiamensa kanssa”, mies tokaisi ja ojensi suuren kätensä Baekhyunille. ”Olen Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun kätteli häntä ja esitteli itsensä muutamalla sanalla. Chanyeol nauroi pehmeästi, vitsaili, miten se oli tähtiin kirjoitettu kohtaaminen; tavata nyt samanikäinen ystävän ystävä juuri sinä päivänä .

Baekhyun ei ollut edelleenkään juttutuulella. Hän oli valmis lähtemään takaisin kotiin, mutta hän ei pystynyt seisomaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat menettäneet voimansa, luovuttaneet. Niin kuin hän olisi ollut halvaantunut, tarkoittettu pysymään siinä tämän oudon Chanyeolin kanssa.

”Oletko menossa juhliin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen yllätyksekseen Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”En niinkään välitä koko juhlista”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Baekhyuniin uteliain silmin. ”Löysin jotain parempaa.”

”Älä edes ajattele mitään sellaista”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja ilmoitti, ettei hän aikonut olla mikään klisee, seuraava täydellinen rakkaus ystävän häistä tai mitään sellaista paskaa. Oli totta, että hän halusi olla, mutta sellaiset jutut tapahtuivat vain elokuvissa. Ja tämä oli oikeata elämää.

”Mitä? Olet nätti. Juuri tyyppiäni.”

”Luulin, että pidät tytöistä”, Baekhyun melkein sihahti. Hetkeä aikaisemmin mies oli puhunut morsiamesta.

”En koskaan sanonut niin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja jatkoi hymyilyään. Jokainen hänen lausumansa sana oli niin pehmeä, että se teki Baekhyunin olon melkein mukavaksi. Äänensävy ei ollut yhtään ylimielinen, ei matala ja seksikäs, mutta pehmeä ja rauhoittava… luotettava.

”Kuka sä olet?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Park Chanyeol, kuten sanoin viisi minuuttia sitten.”

”Niin, mutta kuka sä olet?”

”Kuka sä olet, sitten?” Chanyeol kysyi, lempeä hymy kasvoillaan ja kirkas katse silmissään.

Baekhyun puri huultaan. Hän melkein unohti, että hänellä oli historia Kyungsoon kanssa. Kuka oli Kyungsoo?

”Olen… yksinäinen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa sille päivälle. Tuntui hyvältä myöntää se ääneen. Yksinäinen, se hän oli.

”Ja mä ilman seuraa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja esitteli vasenta kättään, heilutellen sormiaan. ”Sinkku, en naimisissa.”

”Haluaisitko olla?” Baekhyun kysyi, tuntien katkeruuden heräävään jälleen sisimmässään.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, sanomatta koskaan mitään. Baekhyun antoi aiheen olla, hiljaisuus otti vallan.

”Haluatko lähteä kanssani hääjuhiin ja sekoittaa asioita?” Chanyeol kysyi, antaen leikkisyyden näkyä silmissään. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti, häntä ei kiinnostanut. Hän halusi lähteä takaisin kotiin. Muutama tunti ajamista siinä kuumassa säässä ilman toimivaa ilmastointia kuulosti tosin helvetiltä. Hän juuri ja juuri oli selvinnyt matkasta tänä aamuna.

”Et halua? Haluatko lähteä mukaani, sitten?” Chanyeo kysyi. ”Vai aiotko istua siinä loppuelämäsi?”

”Kyllä, aion”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieroi jalkojaan. Hän oli kerännyt liikaa sisälleen, ilkeät tunteet menetettyä rakkautta kohtaan olivat tarpeeksi tekemään hänestä fyysisesti heikon.

”Etkö pääse ylös? Anna mä autan”, Chanyeol sanoi, vaikuttaen aidosti huolestuneelta. Baekhyun tarrasi hänen vahvasta kädestään ja veti itsensä ylös, kasvot häpeästä punoittaen. Minkälainen aikuinen oli heikko menneisyytensä edessä?

”Mä vaan… en ole syönyt vielä mitään tänään.”

”Miksi?” Chanyeol älähti ja alkoi tunnustella taskujaan. Baekhyun ei halunnut ottaa mitään häneltä. Hänellä oli helteen pehmentämiä proteiinipatukoita autossa.

”Anna mä vien sut lounaalle”, Chanyeol vaati ja talutti Baekhyun kohti keltaista, kiiltävää autoaan.

”Voin ihan hyvin”, Baekhyun vakuutti.

”Etkä voi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi oven. Baekhyun istui alas ja uppoutui tutkimaan auton pintoja. Kallis auto oli ensimmäinen avoauto, jonka kyydissä hän oli ollut. Hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, miltä tuntuisi ajaa sellaista pirssiä.

Ovi sulkeutui, Chanyeol hyppäsi kyytiin ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti sanoa mitään. Moottori pärähti käyntiin, pakko oli päällä ja Chanyeol käänsi auton ympäri. Raikas tuuli tuntui upealta iholla, radio oli päällä.

”Meinaatko jäädä tänne yöksi? Onko sulla hotellihuonetta tai jotain?”

”Miksi välität?” Baekhyun kysyi, yrittäen pysyä kylmänä, mutta miehen pehmeys teki hänetkin pehmeäksi.

”Mulla ei ole huonetta täällä. Voidaanko jakaa?” Chanyeol kysyi, virnistäen leikkisästi perään.

”Ei”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”En jää yöksi.”

”Harmi”, Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. ”Yöt ovat lämpimiä myös. Pitäisikö meidän hengailla jossain?”

”Koko päivän, läpi yön?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Mitä tämä mies oikein ajatteli?

”Kuulostaa hauskalta, eikö?”

Baekhyun ei ollut niinkään vakuuttunut. Pelkästään lounastaminen yhdessä oli tarpeeksi. Tunti samanikäisen ystävän seurassa kuulosti hyvältä. Se oli tarpeeksi saadakseen hänet paremmalle tuulelle. Hän ei etsinyt ketään päästäkseen yli katkeruudestaan. Kaikki ne jäljet, jotka parisuhde Kyungsoon kanssa oli jättänyt häneen, eivät paranisi niin pian. Ehkä vuoden, kahden, kolmen, kymmenen jälkeen.

”Okei, ehkä menen hieman yli”, Chanyeol nauroi. Baekhyun hymyili. Hento nauru sai hänen sydämensä tuntumaan kevyemmältä. Miten se oli mahdollista, kun se oli ollut raskas niin pitkään.

”Ehkä hieman”, hän vastasi ja katsahti nopeasti Chanyeoliin. Miehen vaaleat hiukset olivat melkein tuhkaan taittuavat ja hänen ilmeensä oli itsevarma, kun hän ajoi kallista autoaan. Tie kirkolta poispäin ei ollut yhtään ruuhkainen, heillä oli kaikki tila vain jatkaa eteenpäin.

”Täytyy olla onnenpäiväni”, Chanyeol hymyili ja vilkaisi nopeasti Baekhyuniin. Katsekontakti kesti ehkä sekunnin, hyvällä tuurilla kaksi. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa enempään. Oli keskityttävä ajamiseen.

”Miksi niin?” Baekhyun kysyi, puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta. Hänen täytyi myöntää, että mies vieressä oli kiinnostava.

”Löysin kaunokaisen”, hän sanoi virnuillen. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja antoi katseensa valua sormiinsa. Vasempaan nimettömään, joka ei tuntunut enää niin tyhjältä.

”Olet korni, tiedäthän sen?” hän kysyi, yrittäen pitää katseensa poissa Chanyeolista. Nopeasti hän huomasi, ettei se toiminut. Pitempiä katseita varastettiin.

”Mutta se toimii”, Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun nauroi, pelkästään peittääkseen faktan, miten oikeassa mies oli.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol oli viettänyt koko päivän Baekhyunin vieressä. Hän kyseli jatkuvasti, miten pienempi voi ja mitä hän voisi tehdä tehdäkseen hänen päivästään entistä paremman. Baekhyun oli typertynyt ja mietti, ääneen, miten joku, jota hän ei edes tuntenut, oli niin kiinnostunut ja aidosti huolestunut hänestä. Hän piti siitä, tosin. Hän ei olisi antanut Chanyeolin seurata häntä, ellei hän olisi ollut sinut sen kanssa.

Huomio tuntui mahtavalta, rehellisesti sanottuna. Baekhyun ei muistanut viimeistä kertaa, milloin hän oli niin hemmoteltu ja huolehdittu. Erityisesti tälläisena aikana se tuntui loistavalta. Sitä mukaa, kun tunnit kuluivat, Baekhyun huomasi _tarvitsevansa_ sitä huomiota.

Baekhyun ei ollut varma Chanyeolin motiiveista. Hän oli tarpeeksi viisas pitäessään salaisuutensa ominaan. Hän ei kertonut mitään liian henkilökohtaista, ei kehuskellut omaisuudellaan tai työllään. Mahdollisuus siihen, että Chanyeol oli rikollinen, oli yhtä suuri kuin se, että hän oli yhtä yksinäinen ja sydänsuruissaan kuin Baekhyun.

Keltainen avoauto oli pysäköity Jeonjun korkeimmalle kukkulalle. He olivat istuneet autossa viimeiset kaksi tuntia, pelkästään jutelleen kaikesta turhasta paskasta, mitä he oliva tehneet ja kokeneet nuoruudessaan. Puheet eivät sisältäneet nimiä tai henkilökohtaisia yksityiskohtia, vaan jokainen typerä reissu tai bileet, johin he olivat osallistuneet, muuttuivat yleisiksi arvaa-miten-nolasin-itseni -tarinoiksi. Heidän naurunsa oli hiljaista, vaikka Chanyeol vaikutti haluavansa nauraa kovemminkin. Hän oli vain liian kohtelias antaessaan Baekhyun pysyä synkeänä.

Kun aurinko oli laskenut, Baekhyun poistui autosta. Hän käveli lähemmäs kukkulan reunaa, tutkien alas aukeavaa kaupunkia. Hän ymmärsi jälleen olevansa Jeonjussa, ja että hänen oma autonsa oli kaukana, kirkon parkkipaikalla.

Chanyeol laittoi radion päälle. Kaunis balladi ei ollut uusin musiikkimarkkinoila. Se oli yksi klassikoista, sellainen, joka luultavasti oli niin ylisoitettu, että se sai ihmiset vihaamaan sitä. Baekhyun ei vihannut sitä. Yleensä hän lauloi mukana. Mutta ei tänään.

”Väsyttääkö? Haluatko lähteä takaisin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Auton ovi kuulosti aukeavan ja sulkeutuvan heti perään. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri.

”Tai… haluatko oikeasti viettää yön kanssani?”

Baekhyun kohauttiolkiaan. Aika oli kulkenut vauhdilla Chanyeolin seurassa. Oli kuin hän olisi ollut unessa koko sen ajan. Pimeä oli tullut yhtäkkiä ja takaisin kotiin ajaminen olisi puuudttavaa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään parempiaakaan suunnitelmia kuin hengailla Chanyeolin kanssa. Jongdae oli luultavasti hääjuhlissa, helvetin kännissä. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa kuunnella ystävän typeriä, puoliksi sammallettuja vitsejä, vaikka se antaisi hänelle paikan, missä nukkua. Jongdae oli varannut hotellihuoneen koko viikonlopun ajaksi.

”Tanssitaanko?” Chanyeol kysyi kävellessään lähemmäs. Hän avasi kätensä ja antoi ilmi, miten valmis hän oli päästämään Baekhyunin lähemmäs itseään. Turhia ajattelematta Baekhyun astui hänen eteensä ja kietoi kätensä pidemmän niskaan, katsellen häntä lähempää ja kuunnellen kappaletta, joka soi auton radiossa. Miten hyvä tuuri oli käynyt, kun kappale oli ohittanut kertosäkeen vasta ensimmäisen kerran.

”Tiedätkö tämän kappaleen?” Baekhyun kysyi, tutkien tarkkaan miehen ilmettä.

”Tiedän”, Chanyeol vastasi pehmeällä äänellään.

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Hän oli tuntenut Chanyeolin vasta muutamia tunteja, mutta hänen äänensävynsä oli jättänyt häneen suuren vaikutuksen. Hän oli varma, että hän pystyisi rakastumaan siihen pehmeyteen. Miehen persoonallisuus oli liian kiltti ja huolehtivainen, melkein pelottavan täydellinen, saaden Baekhyunin miettimään hänen mahdollisia vikoja ja pimeitä puolia. Mitä salaisuuksia hänellä oli vai oliko se todellakin puhdasta sattumaa tavata sellainen henkilö.

”Oletko sä näyttänyt aina näin upealta?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun virnisti; hän ei välittänyt ulkonäöstään. Hän ei nähnyt itseään nättinä tai komeana, rumana tai minään sellaisena. Hän vain oli ja tuli olemaan juuri niin kuin hän oli.

"Pidän tästä kappaleesta. Se vie mut takaisin siihen aikaan, kun—” Hänen lauseensa jäi kesken, kun hän huomasi, miten Chanyeol kikatti. Se oli maailman epämiehekkäin kikatus, mutta helvetti, se oli täydellistä. Lisää pehmoja piirteitä tämän miehen käytökseen, ja se teki Baekhyunin epäileväksi. Oliko Chanyeol sellainen ihminen, joka muuttuisi omistushaluiseksi kaikkia niitä kohtaan, jotka hän oli hurmannut ja stalkkaisi heitä eron jälkeen maailman hamaan saakka.

”Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi, enemmän häiriintyneenä ajatuksistaan kuin Chanyeolin pienestä kikatuksesta.

”Olen vain väsynyt. Etkö sä ole?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei oikeastaan ollut. Uuden ystävän kanssa hengaileminen antoi hänelle enemmän energiaa kuin söi sitä. Hän oli maailman ekstrovertein ihminen ja nautti seruasta, päivä vain oli huono hänelle. Hänen ei ollut edes tarkoitus tulla koko häihin, mutta Kyungsoon näkeminen viimeistä kertaa oli asia, jonka hän halusi tehdä. Vaikka se repi hänet kappaleiksi, jälleen kerran.

”En ole sellainen, johon sun pitäisi luottaa”, Baekhyun sanoi, täysin eri sävy äänessään. Hän ei ollut enää siinä unimaisessa tilassa enää, nyt hän oli täysin tosissaan ja vähän ärtynyt.

Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt. Hän antoi Baekhyunille hieman tilaa astumalla puoli askelta taaksepäin. Heidän kroppansa eivät painuneet enää toisiaan vasten. Kappale radiossa oli loppunut. Tunnelma lässähti sekunnissa.

”Tarkoitan siis… ihmissuhteissa”, Baekhyun yritti selittää ajatuksiaan. ”Tapanani on pilata kaikki.”

Chanyeol hymyili yhtä hellästi kuin aikaisemminkin. ”Miksi ajattelet ihmissuhteita juuri nyt? Mehän vain tanssimme.”

”Koska…” Baekhyun aloitti, miettien, täytyisikö hänen edes jatkaa. Hän keräsi itsevarmuutensa nopeasti, kun Yeolin ilme ei muuttunut.

”Jos pidät mut lähelläsi vielä yhtään pidempää, en välttämättä päästä sua lähtemään.”

Baekhyun pysähtyi miettimään sanojaan. Oliko hän se omistushaluinen? Ei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi alkaakseen stalkkaamaan ihmisiä.

”Älä sitten päästä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tunnut liian hyvältä.”

Baekhyun otti askeleen lähemmäs ja laski päänsä Chanyeolin rintakehälle Hän tunsi, miten kädet hänen ympärillään tuntuivat tiukemmilta, lämpimämmiltä.

”Mä vain… en halua huomata työntäväni ketään pois luotani uudelleen”, Baekhyun kuiskasi radiojuontajan pehmeiden sanojen ylitse. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat Kyungsoossa, jälleen kerran. Se mies oli jättänyt hänet ikuisuus sitten ja niin vain hän oli voimaton päästämään hänestä täysin irti. Hän oli se omistushaluinen, hän todella oli.

”Mäkin olen pilannut asioita. Jos en olisi, seurustelisin vielä Byulin kanssa. Rakastin häntä, mä todella rakastin häntä”, Chanyeol sanoi.

 _Byul._ Baekhyun sihisi mielessään. Kauniilla ihmisillä oli nätit, yksitavuiset nimet. Se ei ollut se fakta, että Chanyeol oli rakastanut häntä, vaan se, että hän oli tarpeeksi voimakastahtoinen tekemään Kyungsoosta heteron, tai ainakin bin. Kaikki ne keskustelut, jolloin Kyungsoo kertoi vihaavansa naisia eikä luottanut heihin, tulivat mieleen. Hän muisti, miten he kilistelivät heidän rakkaudelleen ja haaveilivat kymmenennestä vuosipäivästään. Se ei koskaan tullut. Olisiko se voinut tulla, jos Baekhyun olisi pysynyt uskollisena? Ehkä.

”Hei”, Chanyeol kuiskasi nähdessään Baekhyunin valuvan omiin ajatuksiinsa. Pienempi säpsähti muistoistaan takaisin todellisuuteen ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi. Hän oli totisesti pahoillaan.

”Oletko kiinnostunut musta?” Chanyeol kysyi. Tämä katse ei ollut täynnä sitä maagista kimaltelua, kuten Baekhyun oli toivonut. Hän oli yhtä totinen kuin Baekhyun hetki sitten.

”Tutustutaan hyvin ennen kuin hypätään suhteeseen tai jotain. Miten paljon haluaisinkin panna sua autossani, en ole kiinnostunut, jos kyse on vain yhdestä illasta. Olen tulossa vanhaksi, etsin elämänkumppania, vakavaa suhdetta. En pelaile enää.”

Baekhyun kuunteli hyvin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hymyili hennosti. Jos Park Chanyeol oli joku criminal mastermind, hän oli kaikista lempein sellainen. Siinä tapauksessa Baekhyunkin olisi ollut valmis hyppäämään lain toiselle puolelle pelkästään yhdestä pyynnöstä.

”Pidän susta, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol jatkoi ”Olet täysin tyyppiäni, ihminen, josta pitää huolta. Mutta jos mietit seurustelemista, tiedä, että tarvitsen aikaa.”

”Asun Soulissa”, Baekhyun täräytti. Chanyeolin kasvot jännittyivät niin paljon, että Baekhyunin oli pakko peruuttaa pois hänen syleilystään. Tunnelman muuttuminen teki hänet erittäin varovaiseksi. Hän ei ikinä ajatellut, että pääkaupungissa asuminen voisi olla ongelma.

”Se on kaukana”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän suki tukkaansa sormillaan ja asteli paikoillaan. ”Se on todella, todella kaukana.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hän oli ajanut tunteja pelkästään osallistuakseen hääseremoniaan. Ja jos Chanyeol asui toisella suunnalla, heidän välimatkansa kasvoi entisestään.

”Se on viiden tunnin ajomatka. Asun Ulsanissa.”

Baekhyun huokaisi, tuntien tyhjyyttä sisimmässään. Hän tiesi, että tässä oli heidän loppunsa. Juuri, kun hänellä oli tilaisuus ajatella uutta alkua jonkun kanssa. Se joku, joka oli ystävä eksän häistä, klisee, se joku, johon hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut kiintyvänsä näin lyhyessä ajassa.

”Et harrasta kaukosuhteita, olenko oikeassa?” Baekhyun arvasi. Jos hän olisi Chanyeol, hän ei hyväksyisi sellaisia. Hän tiesi olevansa se heikompi, se, joka etsi lohtua toisesta sylistä, jos hän tunsi itsensä unohdetuksi.

”En todellakaan”, Chanyeol sanoi, kuulostaen selvästi pettyneeltä. Hän käveli takaisin autolle ja sulki radion. Baekhyun pysyi paikoillaan, hänellä ei ollut kiire minnekään. Hänellä ei ollut paikkaa, minne mennä.

”Harmi”, Baekhyun virnisti. ”Ajan kuluessa aloin pitää susta enemmän.”

”Tiedän”, Chanyeol virnisti takaisin. ”Mä ja autoni olemme aika vastustamattomia.”

Baekhyun tuhahti vastaukselle. Yhtäkkiä hän oli paljon synkeämpi, koska ajatus uuden yhteyden kadottamisesta oli sydäntäviiltävä. Hän toivoi, että hän voisi löytää kompromissin, mutta totuus oli, että hänellä oli työ ja asunto Soulissa, eikä hän halunnut vaihtaa niitä edes hyvän tähden.

”Tule, vien sut takaisin.”

Kirkolle? Täytyikö hänen lähteä? Takaisin kotiin? Tähän aikaan yöstä? Baekhyun oli typertynyt.

”Pitäisikö meidän ottaa huone?” hän kysyi. ”Kahdella eri sängyillä, tietysti. Pelkästään nukkumistarkoituksessa.”

”Olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol pudisti päätään sanojensa tehosteeksi.

Pettyneenä kylmemmästä kohtelusta, Baekhyun käveli autoon. Chanyeol ajoi alas kukkulalta ja pysyi hiljaa. Baekhyun näki, että jokin vaivasi häntä edelleen.

”Sano se”, hän vaati.

”Mikä?”

”Etten olekaan niin upea enää.”

”Olet”, Chanyeol sanoi, puristaen rattia tiukemmin. ”Vielä upeampi kuin aikaisemmin.”


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun oli liian keskittynyt tuijottamaan puhelintaan. Hän mietti, olisiko hänen pitänyt kysyä Chanyeolin puhelinnumeroa vai oliko parempi vain unohtaa kaikki, mitä tapahtui sinä päivänä Jeonjussa. Kun Chanyeol oli jättänyt hänet kirkon parkkipaikalle, mies oli ainoa asia, jota hän pystyi ajattelemaan. Ennen sitä se oli ollut vain Kyungsoo sitä, Kyungsoo tätä, Kyungsoo _kaikkea._

”Dude”, Kris huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ravistellakseen ajatuksensa pois (Chanyeolista) ja antoi puhelimensa vanhemmalle. Kris oli hänen työkaverinsa, ystävänsä ja hänen aivonsa. Oli selvää, että hän oli ollut typerä edellisenä viikonloppuna, koska hän ei ottanut Krisiä mukaansa. Hän olisi voinut ottaa hyungin seurakseen, mutta hän ei halunnut Kyungsoon olettavan, että Kris oli hänen uusi poikaystävänsä tai jotain. Kris piti hänestä enemmän kuin Baekhyun halusi myöntää, mutta tiesi, etteivät he koskaan voisi olla yhdessä. He olivat liian erilaisia. Kris piti kurkuista, Baekhyun vihasi niitä. Se oli riittävä peruste.

”Menetitkö sydämesi siellä?” Kris kysyi, puoliksi vitsaillen. Baekhyun irvisti; oliko se niin selvää? Vai johtuiko se siitä, että Kris tunsi hänet niin hyvin?

”Ehkä”, Baekhyun tyytyi sanomaan, ja yltyi hyräilemään hiljaa heti perään. Hän tunsi olonsa hyväksi aina, kun hän ajatteli Chanyeolin pehmeää tapaa käyttää sanojaan. Kaikki siinä miehessä vaikutti olevan liian hyvää ollakseen totta.

”Hän asuu Ulsanissa. Se on Busanin vieressä!” Baekhyun huusi, itkien ylidramaattisesti pitkän miehen perään.

”Tiedän, Baekhyun, mä tiedän”, Kris virnisti, miettien itärannikon satamakaupunkia. ”Vaikka olen Kanadasta, niin tiedän, että sielläkin on lentokoneita, jotka lentävät Gimpoon.”

Baekhyunin ilme kirkastui silmänräpäyksessä. Hän nappasi puhelimensa takaisin ja alkoi etsiä sopivia lentoja. Hänestä tuntui, että Chanyeol vihasi lentämistä, hän oli puhunut ainoastaan ajamisesta. Jos hänellä olisi sellainen auto, hänkin vain ajelisi menemään. Se auto oli liian upea ollakseen tyhjänpanttina.

”Suunnitteletko jotain?” Kris kysyi, tuntien itsensä hieman mustasukkaiseksi. Hän vihasi seurata vierestä, miten Baekhyun rakastui toisiin miehiin. Silti hän pysyi hänen vieressään, vaikka se sattui vähän. Baekhyun jaksoi toitottaa, että hänkin kyllä löytäisi sielunkumppaninsa vielä joku päivä, ja silti hän oli se, joka itki menneisyytensä perään.

”Eikö se siltä näytä?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen selvästi ärtyneemmältä. Kyllä hän suunnitteli, kyllä vain. Hän suunnitteli lentävänsä Ulsaniin pelkästään voidakseen tavata Chanyeolin ja suudella häntä. Ja kertoa, miten hän kaipasi häntä. Ja suudella häntä lisää.

Täytyi muistaa, ettei sitä voinut mitenkää ennustaa, kuinka Chanyeol reagoisi siihen kaikkeen. Hän vaikutti olevan tiukka mielipiteissään. Hän ei ollut kaukosuhteiden puolestapuhuja, eikä kyllä Baekhyunkaan. Mutta silti… se mies, jonka hän tapasi reissullaan Jeonjussa, oli liian arvokas päästettäväksi menemään. Se mies toivoi pitkää, hyvää ja rakastavaa parisuhdetta. Se oli asia, jota Baekhyun halusi kaikkein eniten. Hän oli haaveillut sormuksesta vasemmassa nimettömässään ennen kuin Kyungsoon lähtö hajotti kaiken. Mutta nyt hän alkoi uskalsi ajatella alkavansa haaveilla siitä uudelleen. Miten hän saisi kaiken toimimaan itselleen parhaalla tavalla, ja Chanyeolille, tietysti…

”Oletko varma? Haluat lentää toiselle puolelle maata pelkästään sanoaksesi _haluan panna sua_?” Kris kysyi.

Baekhyun henkäisi järkyttyneenä. ”Kuka sanoi, että haluan panna häntä?”

”Olet purrut huultasi viimeiset kaksikymmentä minuuttia.”

Baekhyun ignoorasi surullisen sävyn Krisin äänessä. Hän pystyi vain miettimään strategiaa, millä hän saisi vakuutettua Chanyeolin siitä, miten hän halusi oppia tuntemaan hänet kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Ei sillä, että miehellä ei saisi olla salaisuuksia, mutta hänen täytyisi pystyä luottamaan häneen sataprosenttisesti. Hän oli valmis päästämään irti menneestä, unohtaa Kyungsoon ja oman syyllisyytensä. Hän itse oli suurin este eteenpäin menemisessä, ja hän halusi, että Chanyeol olisi se, joka auttaisi häntä siinä.

”Mitä, jos hän ei olekaan yhtään sellainen kuin kuvittelet hänen olevan?” Kris kysyi, ollen aidosti huolissaan ystävästään. Parhaasta ystävästään.

”On vain yksi tapa ottaa selvää”, Baekhyun vastasi. Hän osti lennot, varasi hotellihuoneen ja päätti, että seuraava viikonloppu olisi hänen minilomansa, jos hän ei löytäisi Chanyeolia. Hän voisi etsiä miehen numeron soittaakseen hänelle etukäteen, mutta hänestä tuntui, että oli parempi vain mennä tapaamaan häntä henkilökohtaisesti, näyttää hänelle, että hän oli tarpeeksi tosissaan, näkisi vaivaa tavatakseen hänet kotikaupungissaan.

”Joskus olet liian häikäilemätön, Baekhyun”, Kris huokaisi.

”Tiedän”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”Yleensä kadun päätöksiäni, mutta tällä kertaa mä haluan yrittää.”

”Vaikka hän sanoi, ettei se tule toimimaan?”

”Mistä hän voi tietää, jos hän ei yritä”, Baekhyun melkein huusi. Hän huomasi äänensävynsä nousevan ihan turhaan. Hän rauhoittui ja punastui jälkeenpäin. Hän oli tunnetusti kovaääninen. Chanyeol saisi shokin, kun oppisi tuntemaan hänen oikean puolensa. Sinä päivänä, kun he tapasivat Jeonjussa, Baekhyun ei ollut normaali itsensä. Se päivä oli ollut paskin ikinä.

Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ymmärtäessään jotain. Sellainen Baekhyun oli kaikki, mitä Chanyeol tiesi hänestä. Miten hänen tunteensa muuttuisivat, kun he tutustuisivat toisiinsa paremmin. Tulisiko hänestä vähemmän upea vai säihkyisikö hän entistä enemmän?

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi päätään. ”Mitä mä olen mennyt tekemään?”

”Yritin varoittaa sua”, Kris sanoi lyhyesti. Hänen katseensa oli kylmentynyt selvästi. ”Et koskaan kuuntele mua.”

”Koska sä olet tyhmä”, Baekhyun virnisti.

”Sä olet”, Kris sanoi ennen kuin nousi ylös.

Baekhyun seurasi häntä katseellaan ja alkoi hikoilla pelkästä hermostuneisuudesta. ”Se oli pelkkä vitsi”, hän yritti.

”Ainahan se on”, Kris sanoi ja jätti hänet yksin taukohuoneeseen.

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun kirosi mitä hiljaisemmin. Hän mietti tekojaan, mutta päätti pitää niistä kiinni. Hän aikoi tavata Chanyeolin, pelkästään kertoakseen, miten hän ei ole saanut miestä mielestään. Hänen äänensä, ulkonäkönsä, hänen hyvätuulisuutensa, ne kaikki pyörivät mielessä koko ajan. Ja hän piti siitä, enemmän kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista. Hän eteni aivan liian kovaa vauhtia, mutta ajoitus tuntui oikealta. Chanyeol oli sanonut sen; _olen tulossa vanhaksi._ Baekhyun tunsi samoin. Hän ei ollut se elämää tuhlaava, nuori sielu enää. Vaikka hän oli vielä alle kolmekymppinen, sekin virstanpylväs oli ohittumassa pian. Ja hän halusi ohittaa sen joku vierellään. Kris oli liian vanha siihen.

”Hemmetti”, Baekhyun tupisi jälleen. Hän alkoi tuntea olonsa typeräksi. Hormonit olivat ottaneet vallan. Ei menisi kauaa, että keho alkoi tuntea yksinäisyyttä. Chanyeol vaikutti pitävän hänen ulkonäöstään, hän alkoi olla valmis ylittämään rajat.

”Helvetti!” Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä ajatuksistaan. Likaisista, kuumista ajatuksista, jotka saivat hänen vatsanpohjansa vääntyilemään mitä kummallisimmalla tavalla ja veren pakkautumaan aivan vääriin paikkoihin.

”Helvetti!”

”Tule jo!” Kris huusi toimiston puolelta. Baekhyun nousi ylös, pisti vehkeensä takaisin oikealle paikalleen, tyhjensi kahvimukin tiskialtaaseen ja laittoi sen tiskikoneeseen - kuten jokaisen täytyi. Krisin muki lojui edelleen pöydällä. Hän ei koskaan siivonnut jälkiään. Eikä Baekhyun aikonut enää välittää siitä, vaikka yksinäinen muki tyhjässä pöydässä olikin silmään pistävä.


End file.
